


The Best Choice

by DaintyCrow



Series: Marvel Imagines - lunar_saturn_88 [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stell dir vor, du und Natasha hätten für dich entschieden schwanger zu werden, und sie würde immer Hallo zu dem Bauch sagen, bevor sie dich küssen und dir sagen würde, wie glücklich sie wäre euch beide in ihrem Leben zu haben.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Choice

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Best Choice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3819904) by [lunar_saturn_88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88). 



> Nichts gehört mir.
> 
> Y/N – Your Name / Dein Name

Du und Natasha hattet beschlossen, dass es Zeit für auch beide war, ein Kind zu bekommen. Du gehörtest nicht zu SHIELD, deshalb war es leichter für dich diejenige zu sein, die schwanger wurde. Natasha hatte immer mit Missionen zu tun, die ihr Chef Fury ihr gegeben hatte.

Du rolltest dich auf deine andere Seite und zogst ein Kissen in deine Nähe. Du warst inzwischen sein fünf Monaten schwanger. Und die Schwangerschaft trat dir in den Hintern. Du wurdest schon Müde, wenn du so gut wie nichts tatest. Aber du warst einfach nur glücklich, ein neues Leben auf die Welt zu bringen.

Natasha kam in den Raum. Sie lief zu dem Bett hinüber. Sie war vollständig für die nächste Mission gekleidet, die sie vermutlich von Fury bekommen hatte. Mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen sah sie dich an und legte eine Hand auf deinen Babybauch. „Hallo Schätzchen.“ sagte sie leise zu der Wölbung. Dann sah sie zu dir. Sie drückte einen sanften Kuss auf deine Lippen. „Ich bin glücklich, euch beide hier in meinem Leben zu haben.“ meinte sie mit einem Lächeln.

Du sahst zu Natasha auf. „Fury hat dir einen neuen Job gegeben, Liebling?“ fragtest du müde.

Natascha nickte. „Ich soll mich wieder mit Steve treffen.“

Du nicktest mit dem Kopf. „Wieder eine Mission für euch beide?“

„JA … Ich verspreche ich werde bald zurück sein.“ sagte sie lächelnd.

„Ich weiß, dass du das wirst.“

„Ich liebe dich.“

„Ich liebe dich auch, Tasha.“

Natasha küsste dich erneut auf die Lippen. „Ich werde bald zurück sein.“

Du sahst zu, wie Natasha ging. Du konntest nur hoffen, dass sie schnell zurück war. Du konntest es nicht erwarten, dass sie zurück kam, und sich mit dir im Bett zusammenkuschelte.


End file.
